ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Manifest Problem/Strategies
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies *Soloed by a Tarutaru RDM75/BLU37. Buffs were: Tavnazian Taco, Pro/Shell4, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Cocoon, Ice Spikes, Enblizzard, Refresh, Regen and Haste when I could. I got silenced once, so echo drops couldn't hurt. I expected the mobs to be low level, so I didn't bring much ACC gear. I noticed misses even with 8/8 Sword merits. If i were to do this again, I'd definitely bring more ACC gear. Go in, kill the Yagudo, particularly the NIN (Herald) and WHM (Priest) as Dia/Paralyze/Slow were annoying. When the NM comes, start attacking it and ignore the other Yagudo. I tried silencing it twice and both times it was resisted. When the NM died, there were only 3 left - not sure if my spikes killed the rest or if they despawned. Only reached yellow once, when i had paralyze and phalanx/cocoon was down. MP was fine, 400~ after the fight was over, in about 15 minutes. All in all, I thought it was a pretty easy and fun solo. *Duo'd by RDM75/BLU37 and WHM75/SMN37. WHM had to Reraise once due to pulling hate without Stoneskin on. Spikes spells help in this fight due to the number of enemies to take on. *Soloed by a WHM75/PLD37 on 3-14-2008. Used Earth Staff with Earth Crusher whenever got 100% TP this took out 4-5 Yagudo at a time. when NM popped used Earth crusher again to clear the rest of the Yagudo, and switched to Morgenstern + Genbu's Shield to finish off the NM. Food used Tavnazian Taco. Gear: Earth Staff, Smart Grenade, Cleric's Cap, Chivalrous Chain, Bushinomimi, Medicine Earring, Noble's Tunic, Rajas Ring, Venerer Ring, Cheviot Cape, Swift Belt, Blessed Trousers, Blessed Pumps. Buffs used: Protectra V, Shellra IV, Reraise III, Stoneskin (didn't bother recasting after it wore off) Haste. *Soloed by a WHM75/WAR37. Same as above, Earth Staff and Earth Crusher to take out multiple Yagudo. My Staff skill was only 179 going in. Bring 2 or 3 Yagudo Drinks for good measure. It may be difficult to reapply Stoneskin after the battle starts. Gear: Earth Staff, Medicine Earring, Cheviot Cape, Accuracy Rings, Chivalrous Chain, Potent Belt, Blessed Gear. When NM appeared, I switched to melee build, which included Perdu Wand and shield. With Tacos and Defender defense was about 500. I used Benediction once; was in control most of the battle. Bring Echo Drops! Don't forget Sigil! *Solo'd by Hume RDM75/WHM37. I wore a mix of Accuracy and Attack gear and ate a Meat Mithkabob. I spammed Cyclone to kill all the weaklings, then switched to sword for the NM. Kept Stoneskin/Phalanx/Protect/Regen/etc up as much as possible and used -na spells and Echo Drops whenever the mage types stuck an enfeeble. Otherwise fairly simple fight. *Did this solo very easily as a Hume BLM75/RDM37. With Protect II, Stoneskin, and Phalanx, I was taking 0 damage most times and Stoneskin only wore once the entire fight. Thundaga I or Blizzaga I took out any normal Yagudo it hit. When the NM pops, just put Gravity on him and nuke. A few tier 4s and AM2s is all it took. *Duo'd by THF75/NIN37 & RDM75/BLM using a combination of low tier -gas and Cyclone. Keep buff spells up. For the red mage, -gas and Cyclone should be second priority to keeping the thief tank alive. *Things ended horribly as THF75/NIN37. Best I was able to do was make it past the first wave. *Solo'd by THF74/NIN37. Equip lots of evasion gear, and rely on the occasional Yagudo to fully heal you. I suppose it's not a reliable way to win, but I can testify it's possible. Keep spamming Bloody Bolts, and a whole lot of them, and launch Cyclone on the mages once TP reaches 100%. In my case, Cyclone killed all Yagudo from full health. When you're up to the NM, make sure to keep your health full because Banishga III rips through your shadows, the other spells can be blocked by Utsusemi. *Still experimenting with solo SMN75/WHM37. Ramuh's Thunderspark takes down multiple Yagudo at once. Began with Sigil (Regen and Refresh), Earthen Ward, Aerial Armor, and Protect/Shell IV from Light Spirit. Tried to follow the Yagudo closely but ended up with a disastrous defeat in the main chamber. It might be possible to send in an avatar near the start to gather the Yagudo's attention instead of having them smash in the summoner. *Blue mage is a god at this, just duo'd it today as 75blu/30dnc with 75mnk/30dnc. Spamming Battle dance and grand slam along with blood saber when low on HP is an easy win, also used earth staff and AF pants for lower interrupt. *Cleared with ease as BLU/RDM(Tarutaru) and WHM/SCH(Tarutaru). No food was used. Had regen+refresh Sigil on. Martial Anelace for better Circle Blade, Genbu's Shield for damage reduction. Used Phalanx, Aquaveil, Plasma Charge and Cocoon, and spamed Battle Dance, Grand Slam, Tail Slap, Frypan, Temporal Shift, Circle Blade, and Blood Saber until everything was dead. Mixing the aoe stun moves to break spell casting of the mages helped reducing damage taken. Actinic Burst also helps if you need a couple seconds of breathing room. It took 3~4 aoe spells hits to kill the yagudos. It really helps to have autotarget turned ON, since disengaging+engaging between kills will take very long with the yagudos attacking you, causing lag. Laa Yaku the Austere was fairly weak, a Savage Blade > Disseverment chain and a few spell spams took it down without problem. WHM used Devotion mid fight, but it turned out we didn't really needed it. Finished the fight with almost 1/2 my MP left. *Solo'd this today with THF/DNC, Items: 5 Hi-Pots, Au Lait, Icarus Wing, Tavnazian Taco, Bloody Bolts. Trick to this is only 5 mobs can attack you at any given time, the rest will de-aggro until one of the mobs dies, remember this it's important later. Put RR up and eat food before entering, RR won't be useful unless you kill the NM, it will wear off when your kicked and the NM will hover over you until you are kicked so no RR in BC unless it's killed. Entered arena and popped the wing picked off 2 or 3 of the Yagudo as they moved through the tunnel until they got to the spot they all stopped at. Pulled the mess of them in the hall so I could autotarget easier and unloaded a cyclone, got some HP and TP mobs off that so it didn't affect my TP for healing. Paralyze was the only debuff I worried about erasing. If things get to hairy flee off and use some potions/cure waltz's then re-engage. This is a war of attrition until the NM spawns, try to focus on killing BLM type mobs as they do the most damage but also die pretty fast. When the NM spawned I flee'd and got myself full HP, here is the tricky part, you want to have 5 mobs of YOUR choice on you while fighting NM, no more than 1 WHM and 1 BLM as the nukes from more than 1 become troublesome and they will wear you down with the added curing from another WHM. Try not to get any NIN's as they debuff more often than the whm with slow and paralyze. Keep Drain Samba up and cure as needed, around 30% he will start curing himself with Cure V and Curaga III, keep at him and don't fire off any weapon skills unless you are positive it will kill him (Failed twice cause I got flustered near the end). *PLD/RDM 75 Solo. Rather easy. Protect/Shell, of course. Keep Phalanx and Blaze Spikes up. Spam Circle Blade at every 100TP. Enter area, and run to the first batch. Cast Flash on the furthest one ahead, this will cause all the ones behind him to link. This allows you to take them down in batches. About 3-5 should attack you. Repeat at next spot. Third fight, and hardest, will be against all of the remaining ones and the NM, this fight is right before the main room. Target mages always, this is because they usually stay out of AoE range, particularly the BLMs. By targeting the mages, you make sure AoE WS hits as many as possible. NM is the only one that doesn't drop in a few hits, but he's still very easy by himself. Finish any stragglers that didn't link in the big room. The major adversary in this fight can be lag, while trying to cast, from so many mobs. Other than that, very easy. *Solo'd as 75RDM/BLM, Buff yourself once you get in Protect/Shell, Phalanx, Ice Spikes, Aquaveil, Stoneskin/Blink and Regen. Make sure you definitely keep up Stoneskin, Phalanx, and Aquaveil for this to be successful. I equiped Earth Staff, Scorpion Harness, and the rest MP+ equipment, ate Jack O' Lantern for the Evasion Boost. After you buff start to follow the Yagudo and pick off a few before you get to the main hall by casting Diaga on the ones you can reach and just cast Blizzaga, Thundaga, Firaga, Stonega, Waterga, and Aeraga to finish them off. When you reach the main room make sure if any buffs wore you recast them before you start fighting again. Go in and grab the Yagudo's attention and pull them to the rooms entrance and just alternate between the -ga spells you have with your /blm sub. Just repeat this process while recasting buffs and the occasional CureIII or IV until all Yagudo are dead and only the NM is left. Make sure you bring a sword and shield I had a Joyeuse and Genbu's shield. Debuff the NM and just melee and nuke the NM until he is dead. Lag can be a problem, when casting and from all the mobs actions. This method went very well. *Duo'd by two 75SMN/WHMs. Buffed with Protect II/Shell II, Stoneskin and Blink. Shock Spikes helped as well. Ramuh using Thunderspark worked well, didn't need any meds. Had a few close calls but some tossed cures cleaned it up. When the NM popped we just smacked it with Ramuh's Chaotic Strike. *Solo'd as 75RDM/37BLU (Elvaan). Notable Buffs: Tavnazian Tacos + Cocoon(600+ DEF), Phalanx, 10% Physical Damage Reduction. Yagudo's melee for ~0 DMG without Stoneskin (Keep it up for spells). Focus on Mages (Priests, Theologist) and Ninjas (Herald)as the enfeebles are easily the strongest threats. Kite the NM Boss with Bind and Gravity if you need to breathe, this fight can be overwhelming if unexperienced. Circle Blade is the weapon skill of choice, but Vorpal Blade also works to kill the boss as fast as you can. Nuking Can be helpful. Convert was not required. *almost successfully solo by WHM75/BLM37 with nothing special. pull into hallway and hack away, using Earth Crusher whenever you have tp and Diaga and Banishga as well. Got all of them except the NM, and I was doing ok against him except I ran out of MP. Had him at about 75%. *Duoable with ease by a 75 smn/whm and a 75 whm/blm, or soloable by a 75 DRG/BLU with few-to-no MP meds. Basically anything with AoE will really shine here. *Easily completed in a full party of lvl 65's we had a BLU and a SCH DDs just held back and took out anything that resisted. *Can be done solo by a 75 BLM/RDM using defense food and Manafont. No medicines were required to win though Echo Drops are recommended as the NM may cast silence. The Yagudo die to a single Blizzaga III and Laa Yaku the Austere is susceptible to Bind & Gravity. *Duoable with 75 MNK/WAR and 75 DRG/WHM. Buffed before entering, and went smoothly... On second try. Note to DRGs, possible Wyvern screwup because of the Yagudo overload, need to heal manually. Once that was taken care of, and the healing was working, easily done. AoE Spinning Attack by the MNK and alot of curing. The Yagudo drop fast enough to fill MP and TP and keep things rolling. No items used. *Soloable WHM75/BLM37. Like the other mage-only strats, grab yourself an Earth Staff. Also in my setup was a Medicine Earring. The latent effect on it is active when your HP is in the red, but it'll buy tons of needed time. Before you enter, cast your highest Protect and Shell spell on yourself, as well as Stoneskin and Aquaveil. Follow the Yagudo to the room, where they'll turn on you and start attacking. When they do that, run back into the hallway and wait for them there. There is no need to use Diaga or Banishga at all, but if your staff skill is very low, you might need Diaga. Then again, my staff skill is only 153 and most of them died from that. Let them beat on you while you're engaged, and use Earth Crusher when you have the TP for it. Stay engaged and keep building up TP. After each Earth Crusher, cure 5 yourself. Don't worry about switching to a Light Staff, you need the damage reduction of an Earth Staff. Once only the NM is left, switch to your best weapon (I used my Darksteel Maul and Numinous Shield..... nothing fancy here) and start wailing on the guy. Enfeeb him if you can, and keep up Haste and Regen 3. If you get silenced, don't waste the echo drops, just wait it out, should go away after about 15 seconds. No items used. *Solo'd by a WHM75/NIN37. Buffed with Protect IV, Shell V, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Haste, Regen III, and Utsusemi: Ni. Used a Terra Staff and did the Earth Crusher strategies seen above. Used Benediction when a silence lasted until I was in the red. Didn't bother casting shadows while I fought with the little Yagudos; there are too many and they attack too fast. When the NM came I switched target to him, still using a Terra Staff and using Earth Crusher to finish off the last of the little minions around us, finally using Banishga when they started healing themselves. When it was just me and the NM I switched to two clubs and proceeded to loosely blink tank. I say loosely because it's sometimes difficult to keep up shadows against him. He doesn't attack slow, and he'll throw out a Diaga II here and there. I mainly used Shadows to buffer my health once in a while when I wanted to conserve MP. Kept Haste up at all times, didn't bother recasting Stoneskin after it wore the first time, and just bombed myself with a Cure V every time I got ~250 HP (with about 1050 HP max). When I got low on MP I used a Divine Seal Cure III while I took off the last 10% of his health or so. Hexa Strike was doing ~1013 consistently. I didn't use a Medicine Earring and I never had an issue. No items used. *Soloed with DRG75/SCH37. After trying this seven times and failing, the defense food seems to make a difference. Having no AoE attack makes this very difficult, but I managed to finally beat it. Do not take this fight lightly, so many things can go wrong with this fight. The monsters are hard to sort out in the heat of the battle, with camera going every which way and mobs spinning around you. I managed to pick out a theologist from the mob once or twice during the fight, and was animation-locked the wrong way or out of combat about 5 minutes at least (NM fight time). BLM mobs stun, bio, poison and sleep you, sometimes in that order, and occasional ga-spells deal inproportionate damage to their melee attacks. AoE-capable jobs that have decent defense like BLU or RDM should have a way easier time with this. Also a side note, the mobs CANNOT be slept, I found this out the hard way. *Won this battle on the 2nd run as BLM75/RDM37 with WAR75/SAM37 (my friend). First time we were killed by the boss because I concentrated on nuking more then healing. The second time I made sure that his HP didn't fall below 50%. Blizzaga II will kill any other Yagudo. So what I did was one -ga II spell, then heal till enough mobs gather. When NM popped, I just kept healing my friend. Also, Warriors new job ability "Retaliation" was good in this since all mobs facing the Warrior will be affected.Vexan 02:01, 2 July 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as WHM75/BLM37. Took me a few tries to get it right, but once I got the rhythm down it wasn't too hard. I buffed with Protect/Shell V, Stoneskin, Blink, and Aquaveil, then entered. Inside I cast Haste and Ice Spikes right before I went into the chamber. My gear consisted of standard mage stuff, no fancy melee gear. Cleric's cap, Noble's tunic, Healers Mitts +1, Cleric's pantaloons, Tamas Ring, Goliard clogs, etc. I did make sure to avoid any negative HP gear. I followed them to the chamber, then ran into the hall to fight them. I used an Earth Staff and Earth Crusher, just biding my time until the NM came. I always kept Ice Spikes up as often as I could manage to cast it. Ice Spikes really saved me here. Once the NM appeared, I finished the little Yagudo so it was just me and him. Switched to a club, erased all my status ailments, buffed up again, and beat him up. Kept Ice Spikes up, Flashed him a couple times to cast Stoneskin. Only items I used was one Mithkabob and one Pro-Ether because I ran out of MP fighting the NM. Kalanie